heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Publishing)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an ongoing comic book series published by IDW Publishing. Since its inception in August 2011, it is the first new comic version of the turtles to debut after the franchise was sold to Nickelodeon in October 2009. The initial creative team consisted of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles co-creator Kevin Eastman (who collaborated on the plot and the page layouts), Tom Waltz (who scripted the series) and artist Dan Duncan. The series slightly re-imagines the origins of the Turtles, as well as other characters such as April O'Neil, Krang and Casey Jones. It has also introduced new characters, such as the mutated cat named Old Hob. Notably, the series, like the original Mirage version, initially gives all four Turtles red eye masks until issue #5, where Splinter gives Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo their well-known blue, purple and orange masks, respectively. Plot Hamato Yoshi is a member of the Foot Clan led by Oroku Saki during Japan's feudal period. After seeing Saki act ruthlessly, Yoshi leaves the Clan and is marked a traitor. Saki orders Yoshi's wife and four sons to be put to death. Yoshi's wife, Tang Shen, is attacked and severely wounded. With her last breath she beseeches Yoshi to protect himself and the children. He flees with the boys and remains on the run for many years. Saki, who will later be known as Shredder, eventually finds Yoshi and his children then murders them all. Yoshi and his sons are reincarnated as a rat and four turtles in a research laboratory called Stockgen owned by Baxter Stockman, a scientist who has secretly allied himself with Krang. Members of the Foot Clan break into the facility to steal an alien mutagen. The animals are taken by mistake and after fleeing into a sewer they are covered with the spilled mutagen and transformed into enlightened, humanoid beings. Yoshi, now called Splinter remembers his past life and begins to train the turtles in the art of ninjutsu. An assistant at Stockgen, April O'Neil, names the turtles after Renaissance artists: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Comics Ongoing The ongoing comic series, which started in August 2011, has released 26 issues as of September 2013. Micro-series As per TMNT tradition, four one-shots (officially a mini-series) were released focusing on each turtle, with issue #4 tying in to #9 of the main series. Due to the heavy popularity of the series, IDW announced another 4 issues, focusing on Master Splinter, Casey Jones, April O'Neil and the Fugitoid. Associate Editor, Bobby Curnow, says that if popularity increases the Micro-Series will become the IDW equivalent of Mirage's Tales of the TMNT. In April 2013, a new series of eight one-shots, under the title Villains Micro-series, started.IDW PUBLISHING SOLICITATIONS FOR APRIL, 2013 The first four issues focus on Krang, Baxter Stockman, Old Hob and Alopex. Other issues will focus on Karai, Hun, Bebop & Rocksteady and Shredder. Infestation 2 The Turtles were included in the IDW crossover event Infestation 2. They appeared in one panel in the first issue of the main series. Raphael also appeared on the covers for both issues of the main series; as does Donatello on a variant cover of #1. The Turtles were also given their own two-part miniseries. A series of strange occurrences leads the Turtles into long forgotten tunnels. The Turtles encounter a Lovecraftian monster and dispatch with it; later going on to investigate. Leonardo is taken by the monsters and his brothers go to save him. They do so, but fall prey to an ambush. Thanks to a lot of dynamite, they are saved; but Shub Niggaruth comes out of his hidey-hole and battles the Turtles. They defeat Shub by throwing a statue on top of him and save their own world; however, the other dimensions are far from being safe. TMNT Annual 2012 A 48-page Black-and-White annual issue was released in October 2012.IDW Presents Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Annual 2012 ''Secret History of the Foot Clan'' A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles four-part mini-series, titled Secret History of the Foot Clan, was published from January through March 2013. The series tells the story about the original founder of the Foot. ''Utrom Empire'' A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles three-part mini-series, titled Utrom Empire, will start in January 2014. The series will focus on the cosmic villains the Utroms. Collected editions The various series have been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Other TMNT publications by IDW Graphic novels Collections of the original Mirage comics series: * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Vol. 1 (December 2011) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Vol. 2 (April 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Vol. 3 (August 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Vol. 4 Including: Mirage studios TMNT issues #48-55 >The stories "SHADES OF GRAY" and the first six parts of "CITY AT WAR" > Annontions by Kevin Eastmsan & peter laird. ' (April 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Collection Vol. 5 (October 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics Vol. 1 (August 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics Vol. 2 (September 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics Vol. 3 (January 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics Vol. 4 (April 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics Vol. 5 (October 2013) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 1 (December 2012) * Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 2 (April 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Works Vol. 1 (May 2013) Collections of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures originally published by Archie Comics: * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Vol. 1 (August 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Vol. 2 (October 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Vol. 3 (January 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Vol. 4 (March 2013) Comics * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 100-Page Spectacular (April 2012) - Collects the 3-issue miniseries that preceded the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures ongoing. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Color Classics (begun May 2012) - This series reprints the first eleven Eastman/Laird issues (with the exception of issue #8 due to guest character rights ownership problems) and the four turtle Micros in full color with coloring by Tom Smith. Production Reception References External links * Category:2011 comic debuts Category:IDW Publishing titles IDW Category:Reboot comics